Street Fighter Clubhouse
by TheOne3
Summary: Been awhile huh? i was at Tekken. Well here is a new fanfic about Ken and Ryu's rivalry between clubhouse. Funny so read and review!


Street Fighter Clubhouse

By TheOne

It all started after Ryu and Ken got in a big fight about who showers first in the waterfall. They had a pissing contest and surprisingly, Ryu won.

Ryu: I've been practicing.

Ken: You have not.

And so this started the Street Fighter Clubhouse fanfic. Ryu starts a boring club for serious fighters only. And Ken starts a clubhouse named Be Cool. Of course you have to be cool, so Ryu was the first reject from there.

Meanwhile at the Serious Only club…

Ryu: Hmmm, kinda boring huh?

Nobody: …….

Ryu: I think I should start bringing people in. 

Ryu heads over to his friend Chun Li.

Ryu: Hey there Chun Li! Wanna join my club? It's called Serious Only.

Chun Li: well.. Ken already talked to me about Be Cool.

Ryu: Has he? How bout you join both of ours. Be a secret spy for me.

Chun Li: Well, Ken already knew you'd do this, so HE asked me to be his spy.

Ryu: Oh dratorrooneee!

Chun Li: ……

Ryu is saddened. 

Ryu: I know! E. Honda! He said I was like a brother to him. Cause we're Japanese!

Ryu stupidly skips over to E. Honda's.

Ryu: Hey E. Honda! Wanna join my new- It's you.

Ken: Yeah. E. Honda's in my club, he gets a huge buffet once he joins.

Ryu lowers his head.

Ken: I don't think you could afford it!

Ryu: You take that back!

Ken: How?

Ryu: Hmmm, never thought about how to take phrases back.

Ken: Lamo.

Ryu: You take that back! E. Honda! I can give you tons of Japanese food.

E. Honda: Well….I'm sorta bored of Japanese food.

Ryu: TRAITOR!!!

Ryu runs out.

Ryu: There's gotta be at least one person to join my club. Who else is serious? M. Bison!

So Ryu heads over to the Shadowlaw base.

Bison: What do you want punk?

Ryu: Now, now M. Buffalo.

Bison: It's M. Bison, you idiot.

Ryu: Oh, I always thought it was M. Buffalo. Anyways, wanna join my club?

Bison: Why, You mean it? I really wanted a friend! I mean, sure stupid, I feel sorry for you! I'll join your stupid club.

Ryu: Well if your joining cuz you feel sorry for me then I should ask someone else.

Bison: NO! I mean, I'll join. You don't need to cry you baby.

Ryu: Well, if I'm a baby, I guess I have to find others to join besides you.

Bison: FINE! I'll join! I really need a friend. Vega broke up with me yesterday. The brute, he found another man!

Ryu: ……WELL! Let's head over to my dojo!

Bison: Why?

Ryu: That's my clubhouse!

Bison: Let's just have our club at our base. It's bigger.

Ryu: I don't feel comfortable being around Sagat and those soldiers.

Bison: We can lay together on the love bed I have.

Ryu: ….Oh my god. You have a love bed? I'd love to lay together!

Bison: I was kidding, Ryu.

Ryu: Uhh, me too! Hey, let's let Sagat join our club. We need a tall freak in here, too!

Sagat: Why you!

Ryu: Don't make me give you another scar!

Sagat: yes sir!

Ryu: Works every time.

Bison: Does it?!?! Let me try. SAGAT! COME OVER HERE!

Sagat: You can't boss me around!

Bison: Don't make me give you another scar!

Sagat: yes sir!

Sagat comes over to Bison.

Bison: Kiss my nipples.

Sagat: Ewwww! I ain't gonna do that!!!

Bison: Don't make me give you another one of those scars.

Sagat: Anything you say boss.

Sagat kisses Bison's nipples. Ryu turns his head away.

Ryu: WOULD YOU STOP THAT!

Sagat: Kinda juicy.

Ryu: Oh sick. You have to be serious to join my club.

Bison: Actually, it kinda tickles in a good way.

Ryu: Please stop.

Bison: Sagat stop!

Sagat: You can't (kiss) tell me (kiss) what to (kiss) do!

Bison: Don't make me give you a scar.

Sagat stops kissing.

Ryu: Whew. No wonder everybody hates you guys. Hey is that Vega?

Vega: Why yes Ryu. I just want to cut you baby.

Ryu: Umm, let's not. Wanna join my club?

Vega: Sorry, I joined the Be Cool Club, cuz Chun Li's in there.

Ryu: Oh………HADOKEN!!!

Vega blasts into pieces and a huge round dent on the wall with Vega's mask appears.

Bison: Whoa.

Sagat: totally.

Ryu: Let's start by decorating! Let's put scrolls all over the place with wooden sliding doors like in my dojo.

Bison: I'm not turning this place into a Japanese freak place.

Ryu: You better! Or your outta the club!

Bison: Alright. Sagat! Come help me tell the soldiers to buy stuff.

Sagat: Why can't you tell them? You know I have diarrhea! I can't walk for a long time.

Bison: Okay. You just head on over to the restroom.

Sagat: It's one whole mile to get there. You really should…uh oh.

Bison: What? What!?!

Sagat: heh heh. You guys cover your nose.

Ryu: Why? OH! SICK!! SAGAT!!!!

Sagat: I had to let it out. You know how forceful farts are!

Ryu: …..Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Sagat! Your outta the club!

Sagat: I'm not the first reject am I?

Ryu: NO, ken is.

Sagat: Oh good. Well see you guys. And take this.

Ryu covers his nose once again.

Read and Review this peoples! It's been awhile since I wrote a SF fic. I've been writing Tekken.


End file.
